The Spirit of a Samurai
by numa numa waffless
Summary: Munenori is badly injured and stumbles upon a temple full of spirit mediums. There he meets Satoshi, the first male medium. A few days later, when Munenori is better and is ready to leave, Satoshi gets a threat letter. And that starts off their journey. MunenorixMale!OC Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Yes! I get to be the first one to post a story for Munenori! Woot!

I don't own Ninja Love! If I did I'd totally be a ninja in it!

Satoshi walked out of his mothers house to see the sun shining bright in the sky. He sighed. "Moments like these should be preserved for ever."

The black haired, black eyed boy looked up at the way the sunshine fell on the trees. He picked up his pencil and sketch pad and began to draw. "Satoshi! Time for training!"

One of the "sisters" called out to him. He was the only male spirit medium known to the world. That meant he had to exceed everyone's expectations. Because everyone expected him too. "I'm coming!"

He tucked his sketch pad into his purple, pink and ecru kimono, and ran into the temple.

"I hope the spirits don't try to channel through my body again. It was so weird..."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ninja Love: Shall We Date!

Thanks to Jems Juliette Jewls Jade!

Xxx

Munenori limped his way up the temples steps.

Blood was dripping down his leg and out of a long cut on his neck. He hand been jumped by a bunch of ninja who had been some of Nobunaga's followers. They had managed to get lucky and land a few blows on him.

A medium gasped when she saw him.

Xxx

"Satoshi!" The young male got up from where he was meditating to walk towards the temples entrance. His eyes went wide when he saw the medium helping a bleeding man walk.

"Sister Machiko! Bring bandages and a bowl of hot water to my room!" Satoshi helped the man to his room, as the sister ran out.

Satoshi's room was really nothing special. He had a little rug on the floor, a big bed in the corner, and candles placed about.

Satoshi smiled as he saw the man staring at a scroll with a young woman painted on it on the wall. "That was my sister...she's not around anymore, though.."

He laid the man down on his bed, as the sister placed the bandages and bowl of water next to him. "Thank you."

She left.

Satoshi picked up a cloth he had in his room and dipped it in the water. He then proceeded to clean the wound on the elders neck. He could feel the mans breath on his lips. He lightly blushed.

"Umm. Ok, to get to the next wound, I'm going to have to...remove your robe..." The man grunted in understanding. Satoshi opened the mans robe and went down to where the wound was on his right leg. "Hmm. Seems like I'll have to stitch it up."

After cleaning the wound, he pulled out a needle and thread out of his own red robe. His was covered in faint patterns of flowers. He took the needle and pulled the thread through the eye of the needle.

"So...what's your name?" He was trying to distract the man from the pain.

"Munenori Yagyu." Satoshi kept to his work.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Munenori-chan. I am Satoshi Fey." He finished up. "So, what exactly do you do for a living to get you this way? I mean, you don't LOOK like a ninja. Are you a Samurai?"

"Yes." Munenori responded. "You yourself look pretty interesting. Why are you living as a male in an all female temple?"

Satoshi sighed. "I am the only male spirit medium in history. I've been here since I was an infant and have never really left the temple before. In fact, your probably the first other male I've ever seen."

"I see. You've come from a world filled with women. I wonder if that makes you as feminine as you look."

"Huh? Do I really look that girly?" Munenori nodded.

"Yes. Actually, when I fist saw you, I thought you were a girl." Satoshi pouted. "But, I was in a haze, and now that I get a good look at you, you do have some masculine features."

"Oh. Well, thanks?" The elder gave a small grunt. Satoshi turned around to get out of the room so Munenori could sleep. He turned back as a hand caught his wrist.

"This is your bed, is it not?"

Xxx

Munenori looked down at the sleeping male in his arms. The younger had cuddled up to him in his sleep and had placed his hands and head on his chest. The samurai had, instinctively, wrapped the other in his arms.

"Munenori." The boy said in his sleep. Munenori's eyes widened as the other was dreaming of him. He noticed the boy had a light blush on his face. His eyes softened as he could feel the boys infatuation with him in the air. He also noticed:

He was quite infatuated, as well.


End file.
